


It Runs In The Family

by providing_leverage



Series: Short stuff [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus is Raphael's dad, Movie Night, Murder She Wrote - Freeform, and Simon's a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: Simon has known about the Thursday tradition Magnus and Raphael have since before they started dating, but he's never thought much about what they do together.When Raphael had told him that Magnus wanted him to tag along that week, Simon had pictured dinner at a fancy restaurant, maybe drinks and gossip.What he gets is not that.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, background Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane
Series: Short stuff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	It Runs In The Family

Simon was nervous, there was no point in denying it. He knew it was obvious, which was why he'd been avoiding Raphael all day, claiming he was needed for some BFF time with Clary. 

They did actually meet up and hang out for a few hours, because Simon wasn't a complete liar, but it was only because he'd begged her to. 

But he knew that if he was around Raphael, his boyfriend would see right through him and into his terrified soul.

"I don't get why you're so nervous." Clary says, dipping her fries into her honey mustard. "It's just Magnus."

Simon stirs his milkshake, shrugging. "I know, but. Before it's always been Magnus, the helpful if sassy warlock. Tonight it's Raphael's father figure Magnus. It's different. With Rosa gone he's Raphs only family and I just...want to make a good impression. I want Magnus to like me."

His best friend rolls her eyes. "Well, that ship sailed a long time ago."

_ "Clary!" _

"I'm kidding. Magnus likes you just fine Simon, and you dating his kid isn't going to change that." She grins. "Besides, Magnus kinda already adopted you too, so just think of it as hanging with your boyfriend and his dad who's also your dad."

"Great, so we're you and Jace, take two?" Clary huffs and throws a fry at him, which Simon dodges, laughing. "What is it with you and dating brothers?"

"Not funny, Simon!"

***

The afternoon with Clary had definitely helped his nerves, enough that Raphael hadn't suspected anything as they walk from the Hotel Dumort to Magnus' loft. 

The walk is far enough, and it's cold enough, that mist people would take the subway or call an Uber. But both bring dead, Simon and Raphael make the walk without problems. 

Simon does most of the talk, his boyfriend chiming in every once and awhile. He's able to keep himself distracted all the way, and it's not until they're knocking on Magnus' door that the nerves come rushing back.

But it's too late to turn back now because Magnus is opening the door with a smile and scolding Raphael for knocking. "You have a key, I gave it to you for a  _ reason." _

Simon is half expecting Alec to appear, despite the fact that the whole reason Raphael and Magnus' get togethers always took place on Thursdays because Alec normally went out on patrols those evenings.

But there's no Alec, just the three of them and Chainman Meow who comes running. Simon pulls the bag of treats he always carries for this reason at the sight of the tiny cat.

"You spoil him." Magnus scolds, but the warlock is smiling. 

_ Point to me,  _ Simon thinks, smiling.

At Magnus' insistence, Simon removes his Converse, setting them next to Raphael's dress shoes. His boyfriend disappears into the kitchen, not unusual for him, and before long the sounds of popping corn carry to the livingroom.

Simon has known about the Thursday tradition Magnus and Raphael have since before they started dating, but he's never thought much about what they do together.

When Raphael had told him that Magnus wanted him to tag along that week, Simon had pictured dinner at a fancy restaurant, maybe drinks and gossip. 

What he gets is not that.

They must make an odd pair, Simon in his jeans and Star Wars t-shirt, Raphael in his full suit except for the jacket, which is thrown on one of the seats, and Magnus who was wearing one of his flowy silk shirts that showed a not small amount of skin and sweatpants that must belong to Alec. All three of them barefoot, holding their own bowl of popcorn, and squashed onto Magnus' couch.

"So, what are we watching?" Simon asks once they're all settled. "Oh, Magnus you need to tell Raphael to watch the Good Place. I keep saying he should but he's being stubborn, but he always listens to you so I thought-" a finger pressing against his lips silences him.

"Mi querido, do not be silly." Raphael says sternly. "There is only one thing that we watch on Thursdays."

"Oh." Simon watches as Magnus pulls a remote out of nowhere and pulls up Amazon Prime Video, instead of Netflix or Disney+.

What he types into the search bar is not an action movie, nor a blockbuster tv series. The only thing Simon can think of on Amazon is Good Omens or The Boys, but that isn't what comes up.

Muder, She Wrote: Season 4 is.

Simon can't help but raise an eyebrow. At first he thinks he's mistaken but a glance at the summary confirms that this is the show he's thinking about.

"I used to watch this with my Bubbe when she babysat me as a kid." He says. "I didn't think anyone but old ladies watched it."

It's the wrong thing to say. Both the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the leader of the New York vampire clan turn to look at him with twin expressions of fury. 

"May I remind you Sherman, both me and your boyfriend are as old or older than your Bubbe." Magnus say calmly. "As happy as I was to hear that you and Raphael had got your shit together, if you insult our taste in television again I'm going to have to pull my mark of approval. We don't want that do we?"

"N-no." Simon sputters, suddenly very afraid. His boyfriend comes to the rescue, laying a hand on Simon's thigh and frowning at Magnus.

"Quit threatening my boyfriend. And Simon," Raphael turns to meet his eyes. "Jessica Fletcher is amazing and if you imply differently I might have to kill you on the spot."

"Right. Murder, She Wrote it is then."

With that settled, they settle in. The show about a widowed English teacher turned best selling mystery writer who solves mysteries in her home town and when visiting her seemingly endless amount of relatives and old friends is just as wacky as he remembers it being. 

However, watching it with Magnus and Raphael is totally different than watching it with Bubbe Helen. There's a lot more cuddling for one. And a lot more loudly trying to solve the mystery before Jessica and yelling warnings at the TV. 

Simon could probably make some kind of drinking game out of all the times Magnus scolds the main character for doing something not safe or points out how shift certain characters are, despite then being 1. In a TV show that 2. aired before Simon was even born.

As the night processes, Simon finds himself having a lot more fun than he thought. A works up the courage to put an arm around Raphael, who snuggles in closer, laying his head on Simon's shoulder. They pointedly ignore Magnus' coos as they do, and the dark of the living room hides Simon's slight blush.

As they wrap up the last few episodes of season 4, Magnus explains that the first five seasons were only in Amazon Prime until the end of March, and because of that their normal three episodes a night has been stepped up to six minimum. 

Simon is tempted to point out that Magnus could easily buy all twelve seasons on disk or elsewhere, but he refrains. He knows the joy of binging like your life depends on it and doesn't want to spoil that for them.

By the time they end it's nearly three in the morning. Alec had returned around one, kissed Magnus on the forehead, and headed for a shower and bed. Raphael had made at least three batches of popcorn, which sits heavy in Simon's stomach. He'll have to drink some blood to help digest it when they get back home.

Of the ten episodes they watch that night, Simon successfully guesses the ends of three of them, and he's got the Magnus seal of approval. 

_ Not a bad night,  _ he thinks as he laces up his shoes. Before he steps out the door, Magnus pulls him into a hug and invites him back next Thursday.  _ Not a bad night at all. _

**Author's Note:**

> I have been endlessly mocked but I will never back down from my love of Muder, She Wrote. Call me an old lady all you want. Jessica Fletcher is who I want to be when I grow up.
> 
> Title from episode 4×06
> 
> Leave kudos and comments please! I need validation and want to know what you think!


End file.
